Rise or Fall of The Uchiha Mafia
by Cs25301
Summary: The Uchiha Family have been widely known throughout the land for their infamous cansinos and their massive fortunes but underneath it all the Uchiha's have been dominating the criminal underworld in secret. As Sasuke rises through the ranks, the konoha Police Department slowly put the pieces together. Will the Uchiha family be burned by it's own flame or remain unscathed?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a breezy night in the city Konoha as the seasons begin to finally feel fall despite the last few days of unbearable heat. It was nearly four in the morning and the typically packed city was practically deserted with a few street urchins here and there, a couple cars that would that would be driving throughout the night, and those who like to take a quiet drive at night to reflect on their lives. Tonight, would not be one of these nights for one person in particular as he drives through the night clad with a suit and tie. The man in particular was Sasuke Uchiha, who is already in a sour mood as he was woken up by one of his associates about an hour ago, normally he would of either hung up the phone or gave them a piece of his mind for ruining his sleep but the only reason he didn't hang up was because the person on the other line gave him some good news. They found _him. _Once they get the information that they needed to know they would nearly be closer to their goal. As he continues to drive down the empty road Sasuke pulls over and parks behind a warehouse next to a Black SUV that's there. Before heading inside the building, he goes to the trunk of navy-blue dodge charger and pulls out a small duffle bag and throws it over his shoulder.

"Time to deal with this problem once and for all." he says to himself as he enters the poorly lit warehouse.

He begins to walk towards the three figures that are standing in the center. As he walks forward, it reveals two of the figures, one standing at an outstanding height of 6 feet 6 inches with bright orange hair and a shorter figure with blue hair and pale skin, both wearing suits as well standing beside a brutally beaten individual strapped down to an old chair and a sack covering their face. Dropping the duffle bag in front of the battered person, he begins

"You better not have killed him Suigetsu, or this would have all been for nothing." Sasuke said as he walks closely towards the two men loosening his tie, stopping a couple feet in front of the man in the chair.

"Do you really have no faith in me _sasu_?" Suigetsu responded teasingly as he watches Sasuke eye begins to twitch hearing that nickname. As much as he hated that nickname it was time to get serious and before Suigetsu could come up with another response that could get him punched Sasuke directed his attention to the orange haired man in the room.

"Jugo, where is Karin? I thought you said she was with you when you found him."

"She decided to go outside when Suigetsu started getting too excited during the first phase of interrogation." replied Jugo. Sasuke responded by rolling his eyes and glared at Suigetsu who started laughing.

"Go tell her I'm here and that I want you both to stay look out while we get what we need to know."

Jugo nodded his head and began to walk outside. Sasuke pulled the sack of the person in the chair to reveal a battered man with ash-grey hair. Sasuke kneels down and opens the small duffle bag and pulls out a small spray bottle. As soon as he sprayed the man in the face, he slowly wakes up and without any sense of fear in him stares down Sasuke with Golden eyes staring at the infamous black eyes of the Uchiha Family. As he stares down the Uchiha he notices small flints of red emulating throughout the sea of black which can only be seen when one is up close and personal.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"Nice to see the owner come tame his pets." Kabuto said while staring at Suigetsu.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PET YOU FU-" shouted a triggered Suigetsu before being interrupted by Sasuke.

"Kabuto let's cut the petty chit-chat, I want to know where Orochimaru is and since you are his right-hand man you must know where exactly he is."

"You really think I would give up Orochimaru-san's location you must be dumber than I thought." Kabuto said as he started chuckling to himself.

"Look Kabuto, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me where he is right now and we'll let you return to the hole you crawled out of or I can extract the info from you the old fashion way it's your call, we already pinpointed his location to either Suna or Ota, so be the good little snake you are and tell me what I need to know." Kabuto sat in silence. After a few moments he looked at both of his captors and showed a small devilish grin. Sasuke knew in his head that he would have to go the old-fashioned way as much as he wanted to be, he needed to get that location. No, he _had_ to. Kabuto started whispering something but it was too low to hear, so Sasuke moved in closer but that was a mistake as Kabuto spit in his face and said "My loyalty to Orochimaru won't be broken by your threats Uchiha."

Sasuke whipped his face with his sleeve and told Suigetsu to get ready. In a matter of seconds Suigetsu opened up the small duffle bag and pulled a variety of tools: a pair of brass knuckles, crowbar, a box cutter, a couple of towels, and a bottle full of water. Sasuke removed his suit jacket and pulled up his shirt sleeves, revealing an assortment of tattoos. He bends over and pick up the brass knuckles and slides them onto his hands.

"I say I'm disappointed in you Kabuto" Sasuke said "This could have all been avoided since I have nothing against you but what Orochimaru did was a threat to the Uchiha Family and that could not be forgiven. You could've taken the easy way and gone on with your life but it's a shame. But then again you have been starting to look more and more like him so I guess I won't feel so bad if I pictured him." Suigetsu pulls back Kabuto's ponytail forcing him to look Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke gave back a grin. "You'll see why they call me 'The Avenger' in the Uchiha Mafia." Sasuke then started repeatedly punching Kabuto in the face which resulted in some parts of his face caving in. "Where is that snake?" but no response was given so Sasuke punched his above the abdomen causing Kabuto to start breathing harder just having the wind knocked out of him. After a few more minutes of beating and still no info Sasuke decided to switch up his tatic and removed the brass knuckles from his hand and grabbed the crowbar and one of the towels. He wiped the blood of his face and placed it in the bag. He swung the crowbar and swung it hard enough to shatter Kabuto's left kneecap in a single swing. Before he had time to scream a towel was shoved in his mouth by Suigetsu who started laughing maniacally at the fear emanating in Kabuto's eyes. Sasuke placed the crowbar on his shoulder "Last chance to tell me what I want to know or It'll be his turn to start swinging." Kabuto's eyes widened as Suigetsu started grinning excitedly, revealing his sharp teeth, and asking Sasuke if he was serious, which was answered with a simple nod. Kabuto started muffling that he will tell him what he needed to know.

"See was that so hard Kabuto." said Sasuke as he pulled out a small burner phone with a touch screen and placed it by Kabuto's hand as he used one hand to type in the location into the phone. Sasuke glanced at the phone and without changing the emotionless expression on his face he walked up to Suigetsu and whispered in his ear and place the crowbar in his hands, which led to a large grin to form on the blue haired man face. Sasuke began to walk towards the door Jugo headed out off and when he turned to look back, he saw Suigetsu begin to trace the crowbar across Kabuto's left ribcage and as he headed out the door all he could hear muffled screams filled the room.

As Sasuke opened the door a red-haired woman latched to his right arm and began holding on to it tightly. "Sasuke-Kun you finally left that moron to spend time with me! How sweet!" said Karin as she removed her glasses and getting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her off of him and tossed the phone to her. She caught it-barely- and unlocked the phone to see the location that was given to them by Kabuto. Karin's expression went from flirty to serious and said "So I guess the interrogation process is over it seems?" Sasuke nodded and told them that Suigetsu is just finishing up the job.

"Jugo" The large man turned to the ebony haired man. "Once he's done inside, I want you to search Kabuto's body for any items that might be useful then I want you to properly dispose of any evidence." The large figure nodded his head to Sasuke order. "Karin, if anything useful is found call me as soon as possible, I'm going home to change and I'll tell the boss our progress in the morning." Sasuke removed the blood-soaked dress shirt leaving him only in an undershirt, revealing other tattoos that were hidden under his clothing much to Karin's pleasure. As he headed towards his Dodge charger, Suigetsu walked out of the warehouse and as he noticed Sasuke was leaving he waved goodbye, as a good portion was covered in blood.

Within the next couple of hours, Sasuke had headed back to his penthouse apartment, showered and had rested a while before being woken up again, this time at around 8 A.M. by a text message.

_"Meet me the cafe of Sarutobi & 6th St. by 8:30. We need to talk!"- N_

"Just when I thought I could get rest." Sasuke muttered to himself. He got dressed in a suit and tie this time with red dress shirt. Within the next fifteen minutes, he arrived to the small cafe and headed inside. The cafe isn't that packed with only a handful of people in there preparing for their mornings. One person typing frantically on their computer, possibly a college student doing last minute homework. Another person pulling out a list trying to make sure he got the multiple coffee orders right and an older gentleman simply reading the morning paper. He looks around the small building and notices a head of bright blond hair that could only belong to one person sitting at the table looking out of the window. He lets out a sigh and begins walking towards the man staring out the window, who seems to notice the Uchiha stopping at the table and gives him a glare which was returned by one from Sasuke. Ocean blue eyes staring at Ebony-Red eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said the blond man.

"Officer Naruto Uzumaki." replied Sasuke.

"Detective Uzumaki Now." said Naruto as he pointed towards the empty chair in front of him. "Take a seat we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation Begins

Sasuke sits down at the table following the officer's orders. He begins to study the man across from him, the man had short spiky blond hair with ocean blue eyes and was wearing a simple white dress shirt and a bright orange tie with khaki pants. The two men stared each other down as the seconds go by, they sit in complete silence, as the small coffee shops slowly gains a few more customers, soon Naruto starts snickers and both men begin to laugh while trying not to sound too loud disturbing the other patrons of the shop.

"It's been awhile Naruto. Your hair looks ridiculous." Sasuke said bluntly.

"HEY! It doesn't look that bad, I only cut it to look more 'professional' with this new position I got. We haven't seen each other in weeks and this is the greeting I get and here I thought we were best friends!" Naruto said pouting looking out the window. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched his friend act dramatic too early in the morning.

"Besides my luxurious hair will grow back before you know. At LEAST my hair doesn't look like a duck's ass all throughout highschool." Sasuke eyes twitched a little.

"Well congratulations, _Detective_ Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke replied emphasizing the word detective. "I guess even monkeys can become detectives if they work hard enough." he said with a smirk and light chuckle.

"You're just jealous that I'm out here saving lives and being a hero while you are stuck working in your family casino." Naruto said as he stood up "I'm going to order some coffee for us while we are here."

As Naruto walked away from the table Sasuke took off suit jacket and laid it on the chair behind him. Moments later Naruto returned with two cups of coffee and handed one to the ebony haired man. 'Black and Bitter, just like you' was written on the side of the cup which was responded with an impolite hand gesture from Sasuke.

"So, what was the reason you called me here today Naruto?" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Just wanted to see my childhood friend who's been MIA for the last two weeks doing god knows what." Sasuke just stared at his friend. He always had to keep in mind that if any cop more or less Naruto of all people knew that the Uchiha ran the mafia all their work would crumble right before their eyes. He was told by his father that he should cut all ties with Naruto the moment he decided to enter the police academy, but Sasuke chose not to follow that advice.

"I've just been busy looking into some stuff to help my family business. I've possibly found a good lead so hopefully all of my problems should be finished soon." Sasuke said as he took another sip of his coffee. It wasn't a lie so he had nothing to worry about.

"Plus, I'm supposed to meet my new partner here so we can go out patrolling, so might as well kill two birds with one stone. Am I right?" Naruto said.

"Besides I need your advice on something." Sasuke looked up and noticed his friend's face turning pink and Sasuke knew that he had something planned. "So, I've been with my girlfriend since highschool and I'm ready to propose to her and I want it to be perfect. I know what I want to do but I'm just nervous she'll say no."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and thought for a second. After a short moment of silence, he sat back up and stared at the anxious blond in front of him.

"You two have been together for years now and throughout all of drama I've seen from the both of you, I know that you both really care for one another so just trust yourself and just propose already." Naruto soon became less anxious and thanked his friend for the help.

"One more thing I wanted to ask you." Sasuke noticed the expression change on his friends face and could tell that he was serious. Sasuke responded with a nod. "What happened with your knuckles they seemed bruised?" Sasuke looked down at his hands and noticed that his knuckles were slightly bruised from the secondary damage of using the brass knuckles with his encounter from the night before. Sasuke sighed as he knew that this couldn't avoid this conversation with his best friend.

"I went out last night with some associates I know from work and as the designated driver, I was the only sober person surrounded by a bunch of drunk idiots. I got into a fight last night with one drunk guy who spilled his drink on me and wanted me to pay for it. Don't worry he only left with a black eye before anything serious happened." Sasuke said as lied through his teeth. The newly promoted detective sat there in a moment of silence before blowing a breath of relief.

"That's good then." He said with a laugh. "I'm just glad nothing escalated otherwise I would have to arrest you for assault and battery."

"Like you are competent enough to arrest me one day." Sasuke replied

"Ouch, so hurtful." Naruto replied grabbing his chest and pretending to be hurt. After several minutes of the two catching up on other current events, Naruto looked up and began gesturing his hand to someone. Sasuke turned and saw a brown-haired man enter the small cafe wearing an old school black leather jacket and with a pair of sunglasses hanging on his shirt. He was wearing a gray dress shirt along with black pants. Naruto got up to shake hands with the man.

"Kiba! Glad you finally made it." Naruto said as he turned his direction to Sasuke who is still sipping from his coffee. "Sasuke this is new partner, Kiba. Kiba this is my best friend, Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Kiba said as he stretched his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at his hand for a moment and replied with a head nod. He stood up and placed some money on the table. He told Naruto goodbye and that the next time they both are free they should hang out again. As Sasuke exited the Cafe he pulled out his phone and began calling someone.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Hello Sir, I have an update on the Orochimaru Situation."

"Good. Meet me at the Casino as soon as you can and we will discuss there."

"Yes sir. See you soon, Father." As soon as he finished that sentence the other line ended and Sasuke made his way to his car.

* * *

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but your friend seems like an asshole Naruto. I mean he just ignored me then left." Kiba says as he exits the car with Naruto as they finally arrive at the Konoha Police Department. Naruto scratches the back of his head as he reminisced on the awkward exchange between the two.

"Sasuke can be an asshole at times but It's really just that Sasuke doesn't like most people, but once you get to know him better, you'll see what he is really like. Don't stress it."

As the two newly appointed detectives entered the station, they are stopped by the secretary at reception desk near the front and were told that the captain wanted to see them which left them confused at first but they followed the order that was given to them.

They head towards the back of the station passing other cops who are busy filling out reports and suspects are being interviewed. They arrived in front of a closed mahogany door with the name tagged 'Captain Kakashi Hatake' on it. Kiba opens the door and it reveals a large white room with wooden finishing along the walls with various awards and certificates decorating it. In the center of the room was a large brown desk with various paperwork lined up neatly and several photographs of the captain and his large family full of dogs huddled together (which automatically caught Kiba's attention) and seated behind the desk was the Captain himself fully decked in his uniform with a small mask covering the lower portion of his face and a noticeable scar on his face. The captain himself was a man of many feats as he was the youngest in his class and was able to be number one in his generation, survived and rescued several hostages with a couple of close call gunshot wounds...and he was currently reading a small orange book that Naruto was too familiar with since his Godfather had written them. The blonde had cleared his throat to grab the attention of the man sitting at the desk. Kakashi looked up and placed his book in the drawer in his desk.

"Good Morning Gentleman. Come in, the others should be here soon." Said Kakashi.

"Others?" The two said in Unison.

"Yes, the others." The pair turned around to see where the voice came from and noticed two dark haired individuals begin to enter the office. The first male who entered the room has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and a short goatee. The next man a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard.

"Great. You are all here." Said Captain Kakashi with what appeared to be a small grin forming underneath the mask he was wearing. As the four men stood in front of his desk. He turned to Naruto and Kiba.

"This is Sergeant Asuma Sarutobi and his protegee, Police Detective Shikamaru Nara." The two men nodded. Kakashi began passing out four of the files that he had on his desk to the four of them.

In a serious tone Kakashi continued talking "The reason I called you all today is for the utmost importance. As you know there have been a steady increase in crime throughout the last two decades ranging from Gun violence through Human trafficking in multiple districts such as Districts 5, 12, 17, and a few others as well. I would usually associate this with small time gangs but this gradual increase on crime in these districts and the slow expansion throughout Konoha can only lead me to one possibility… I believe that there is a mafia within Konoha."

"Are you sure, sir?" asked Kiba

"I'm not 100 percent certain but that's the reason I had brought you four in here, I need you all to start asking questions and investigate the districts that are assigned into the files you were given and check around for anything that can help this case. I want this case to be between us for now to prevent anything being spread and ruining our chances." Kakashi replied. "You are all dismissed." As the men left the room, Kakashi pulled the book from his desk and continued where he left off before he was disturbed.

"This is going to be a drag, can't believe there's a chance of a crime syndicate here of all places." said Shikamaru said as he grabbed a cigarette from Asuma as they all headed outside to start their own investigations

"Stop being such a Debbie downer." Asuma replied while lighting his cigar.

"He's right man, this could be the biggest case in this country hell maybe in the five great nations." said Kiba. Naruto was looking through his file and was getting excited about what could happen in the near future.


End file.
